For The Love of Beck
by CosmicSage
Summary: The beloved band Beck is back at it again, but only this time they will try their hand at trying to make it in America. Set in first person Koyuki and Ryusuke are in an established relationship. How will Koyuki cope in a new culture, will the band survive the harsh streets of the United States? Ryusuke/Koyuki, Chiba/Taira, and if you squint Saku/Koyuki.


**For The Love of Beck:** Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters from Beck Mongolian Chop Squad anime and manga.

Chapter Rating: **MA**

"Ryusuke…R-Ryusuke, please don't stop," I panted as my bandmate continued to suck and drool on my cock. It felt like such heaven, a heaven I have never experienced in my life. I lightly placed my hands on his slowly bobbing head for support. Standing against the practice studio wall, my legs felt weaker and weaker as the pit of my stomach filled with more pleasure. Ryusuke looked up at me through his usual lazy half lidded eyes. "S'that feel good?" he smirked at me. I noddedhurriedly and pushed my hips forward, sticking my cock back into his mouth. I tried holding back a moan but it escaped in short cries. I could feel Ryusuke smile and hum as his lips road back and forth on my shaft. "P-please, let me cum" I begged pitifully. "Un-un, not yet babe…" He said and went back to work. He then stopped to slick his fingers in saliva and then continued to suck on me. Harder this time he sucked and I almost lost it. I felt his wet finger slowly slip into my hole, and I pushed my hips down for more. "Nn…Oooh my gosh" I moaned. I was so lost in pleasure, I did not care anymore that we were in the practice studio and any of ourbandmates could barge in a find us in this position. I did not care anymore. All I cared about is Ryusuke sticking his cock in my ass. "N-now, I want it now" I continued to beg. Ryusuke was such a great fucking tease. He stood up two fingers now in my ass, and kissed me so sweetly. He licked my bottom lip smiling. "You want me to fuck you that bad, huh?" I responded my jamming my wet tongue in his mouth, feeling his slick one, tasting, needing. Smacking noise filled the small room as we continued to kiss and he continued to fuck me with his fingers. I had enough of this foreplay, and could not stand it. I reached down and started undoing his jeans hurriedly. I felt so desperate. I've never felt like this until now. Maybe it's because he and I were spending a LOT more time alone, but I felt like a man whohadn't had sex in twenty years. "I need your cock so bad…" I mumbled mostly to myself. I undid the button and zipped his pants down. He made no move to stop me and seemed amused at my forwardness. I'm not the one usually doing this so Ryusuke seemed happy with me taking charge for once. I pulled his pants down a little, enough to slip his boxers down and get what I came here for. I slowly stroked his hard erection, so hungry to have it in my ass. I was about to bend down to suck it but he captured me in another hungry kiss. He pulled away with a smirk and turned me around. "Let me eat you out first?" he asked more then stated. "Y-yes please," I gulped nervous and excited all at once.

Without anymore prompt he spread my cheeks and began with licking a big strip in the middle of my hole. My face was so hot with embarrassment and eagerness. Ibit the top of my hand as to keep myself a little quiet. More and more he licked and prodded his tongue inside, opening me up. "Mmm, you taste so fucking good," he said in English. Lately I've been really trying hard with my English studies, and it helped as I could now understand him and Maho when they were arguing. "Ryu- Ryusuke~" I drawled out. His tongue began circling my hole and almost cried. "I could do this all day," he said kissing my hole. I did not look back but I knew he was grnning wide. I was loving the attention but I also had my mind on the band members. They were all running late thankfully, but I did not want them or the studio attendant to walk in with Ryusuke face first eating my asshole. I shifted as Ryusuke continued his onslaught with his tongue, this time fucking me ass as much as he could with the muscle. I bit my lip. "T-that feels so~ good….", I mumbled eyes slightly rolling up into my head. I just relaxed and let him do what he want to me for what seemed like awhile. All of a sudden he stood up and smacked my ass. "Alright, now on to the exciting part", he smiled. I pushed the curve of my ass back onto his crotch to signal how ready I was. He spit in his hand to slick up the main attraction. He was so vulgar, and I loved it. "Mmm, hurry up before the others show", I said. "Hn." He responded. First he slowly pushed the head past the first ring of muscle and I winched a little, slowly breathing and trying to relax. He had a reassuring hand on my back as if to try and help the relaxation process. "You're doing so good, babe" he whispered. Further he pushed, not all the way, but slowly and already I was feeling full. "R-ryusuke, do it" I moaned. I felt ready now that he was almost halfway inside me. He pushed little by little until he was all the way in and I could hear his breathing start as if he were trying to hold back his orgasm. "Ah, y-you're so fucking tight", more English that I didn't all the way understand this time. I moved my hips back and forth, slowly fucking myself on his cock. Biting my lip I was feeling each stroke hit my prostate over and over, and over. "H-harder, more…"

I whimpered. I barely could get my words out now. He gripped my hips and slammed into me twice, three times, Oh god…."Uhn….Ryu-su…..ke…", I managed to choke out. He continued his onslaught on my ass. I could hear his breathing getting shallower and shallower with each push. The room was now filled with the smacking noise that was coming from Ryusuke now fucking me so hard. Yes. This is exactly what I wanted. Raw, spontaneous sex. I just about lost my mind because now he was pounding into my prostate so hard and it felt so fucking good. My eyes were closed now. I couldn't keep them open. "I-I'm about to cum Koyuki, can I cum inside?" He always asks every time we do this. I was so engrossed in the pleasure all I could manage was, "Fuck yes, I want all of it" and with that I could feel his hot sperm shoot hard into my ass. Ah, I feel really full. It was soon after I came right along with him, with no aid of stroking my cock, I just came from the sheer pleasure of ass play. God, I love this man, please let him be in my life forever. We both were panting heavily letting the endorphins take over our bodies. Ryusuke lifted me up and turned my body to face his and he kissed me sloppily, hungrily without holding back. "I love you," he said pulling away with his usual smirk. I laughed, he rarely said it but when he did I appreciated it so much. "I love you too." All of a sudden, I felt something drip down my thigh. Fuck. He really came a lot in my ass. He saw my face and looked with a wicked, wicked smile. "Turn that ass around, let me see", he said, his voice a bit deeper than usual. "B-but…" I resisted, he was not going to do what I THINK he was going to do. A wet tongue ran up my thigh and straight into my ass. Yep…he's eating his own cum out of my ass. What a nasty man. I love it. "Mmm, fuck, I love your ass so much" he murmured between licks. "You don't say," I joked holding back a moan. He really spoils me with all the pleasure in the world. As he was licking I could feel my cock come alive again. Damn it, it's like I was a teenager again. "Keep that up, and you'll have to fuck me again" I smirked. "Yes, please", he now jammed his tongue in my hole,opening it up more and more with it shove. He spread my cheeks wider and began up and down my crack. Oh god, where were the rest of our bandmates? The thought came and went disappeared quickly as soon as Ryusuke started sucking on my hole. "God, please give me a break" I said, trying to hold off my now stiffcock. "I like making you come over and over". I know, fuck I know you do Ryusuke. I whimpered and he kissed me ass cheek then pulled up my briefs and jeans.

"Alright, Ill let you go this one time" he smiled adjusting his own pants. As he was zipping them up I kissed him with an open mouth and began licking the inside trying to get a taste of what he liked so much. "Mmm, don't tempt me like that" he said. Just as I was adjusting my shirt, Chiba burst into the studio with no warning.

"Sup, Dweebs!" he yelled. Ugh…thank god we finished before he came, I could imagine his face if he came in while were in the middle of fucking. "Happy twenty first birthday man!" he said slapping my back. "Thanks" I smiled. I had forgotten today was the day. Ryusuke smiled and gave a little wink as he opened his case to get his guitar to tune. Saku then came through the door. "Koyuki!" he yelled. "Saku!" I yelled back. I love my best friend. He hugged me and also wished me a happy birthday. Soon Taira joined as well and we were on with practice for about a few hours. Ryusuke only yelled at me once this time for messing up, which is a usually yells at me five or six times. Today was a good day.

After practice Chiba suggested we 'get wasted' on account of my twenty first birthday. My conclusion of the night was that American bars were a bit to wild for my taste, I miss Japanese bars. None the less, it was an enjoyable night and Im glad I got to spend it with the people I care about most.

Leaving the bar all of us went back to the apartment we shared, it was a huge three bedroom. His father decided to pay for Ryusuke's living arrangements while living in the United States which worked for us because it allowed us to focus on our music. I lied down in the bed, exhausted from the day and a little drunk. American drinks were too strong for my taste. After closing the door Ryusuke flopped alongside me, he too was drunk but didn't look it. He stared at me his eyes half lidded like they always are. "You look tasty" he said. "Ha! YOU look tasshly" I slurred slightly, ok, maybe I was full blown drunk. My head felt a bit hazy and I slightly swayed back and forth. "Do you want some water?" he asked getting up to get it anyway. I nodded half way. A couple minutes later he came back with two glasses and handed me one. I gulped it down quickly. He handed me the other glass and I guzzled it down as I did with the last glass. Water tastes so good when you are wasted. "Ryusuuuke kiss me" I slurred raising my hands up toward him. He raised an amused eyebrow and gave me a peck on my cheek. I frowned disappointed in the lack of attention. "I want a real kiss". He did his signature sexy smirk and put a hand to my chest, lightly pushing me down to the sheets. "You need sleep" he said. My frown did not disappear; this is not what I was planning. "I wanna fool around", there goes that forwardness again. He shook his head. "Uhn-uhn, you need sleep, let's fool around tomorrow morning when you're refreshed" Shut down. Damn. I huffed exasperated and pulled the blankets above my head, "F~ine" I mumbled and ten minutes hadn't passed and I was knocked out. I think I'm not going to drink for a long while.

End

 **Fae Wonderland:** Sup readers! How goes it? How did you like my first chapter? I hope it was too much for you all, I enjoyed writing it very much. Anyway, I hope you have a great day and happy reading! See you next chapter.


End file.
